


Vánoce v 221B

by tiberia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kolędy, M/M, kostel, vánoce
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: Troje Vánoce v 221B. Sherlock vezme Johna do kostela a John vezme Sherlocka zpátky do svého života.





	Vánoce v 221B

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas at 221B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607438) by [Lariope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lariope/pseuds/Lariope). 



Byla to paní Hudsonová, kdo tehdy přinesl vánoční světla, uložená v krabici plné třpytivých girland a snítek zeleně, teď to budou právě dva roky. John sice tehdy neměl žádnou zvláštní touhu zdobit byt, ale připadalo mu, že když paní Hudsonová dokáže tolerovat díry po kulkách a prsty v lednici, tak to nejmenší, co může udělat, je vyhovět jejímu přání a trochu vyzdobit dům.  
Ověnčil zrcadlo bílými světly a vyšňořil lebku malou vánoční čepicí, (to paní Hudsonová vážně koupila čepici speciálně pro lebku? dumal tenkrát a ta vzpomínka ho pobavila ještě teď), a celou dobu očekával, kdy Sherlock začne mít námitky, nebo aspoň spustí nekonečný proud povýšených připomínek. Ale Sherlock vytrvale mlčel a předstíral, že je zaujatý sklíčky pod mikroskopem. Až dokud se nedostal ke šňůře světel, která naprosto jasně patřila nad přední okna do ulice.  
„Jistě neuniklo tvé pozornosti, že nemáme žebřík, Johne,“ prohlásil Sherlock a John obrátil oči v sloup, proti své vůli pobavený.  
„Neuniklo,“ odpověděl, „a díky za projev důvěry.“  
„Nebuď směšný. Důvěra s tím nemá co dělat. Prostě nejsi dost vysoký, abys dosáhl nahoru nad okenní rámy.“  
Na okamžik Johna napadlo, že to prostě vzdá a nacpe světla zpátky do krabice, ale přesně takovéhle vánoční žárovky mívali na oknech, když byl dítě a byla to jediná věc z celého výběru paní Hudsonové, o kterou v bytě doopravdy stál. Velké baňky a měkká záře, ve které všechno vypadalo teple a domácky …  
„Tak pojď a pomoz mi, ty velká žirafo,“ řekl.  
Sherlock se nepatrně pousmál, odsunul mikroskop, vstal ze židle a odtáhl ji k oknu.  
Johnovi se podařilo šlápnout na jednu žárovku a Sherlock se ji pokoušel schovat za záclonu a tak nebezpečně se na židli zakymácel, až se musel nohou opřít o knihovnu a chňapnout po záclonové tyči, aby udržel rovnováhu a syčel při tom „krucinál, sakra práce“ a ten obraz klejícího, kymácejícího se Sherlocka, omotaného vánočními světly způsobil, že se John začal chichotat, až už nemohl popadnout dech a pak se zhroutil na pohovku, lapal po dechu a vytahoval z boty rozbité sklo.  
Později paní Hudsonová donesla nahoru talíř sušenek a sadu sobích parohů (které si Sherlock kategoricky odmítl nasadit), a pak hrál na housle, zatímco John seděl v křesle a pozoroval hru zlaté, zelené a vánoční červené na povrchu Sherlockova obličeje.

*** * ***

  
Následující rok nebyl skoro ani schopen se na tu krabici podívat a neotevřenou ji strčil za dveře Sherlockova prázdného pokoje, kde už přebývala celá řada věcí, na které nesnesl pohled. Paní Hudsonová to bude muset pochopit.

 

*** * ***

  
Tyhle Vánoce se věci změnily. Sherlock je zase zpátky, ale ačkoliv jsou to už měsíce, co se znovu jako zázrakem objevil, John si na to stále nemohl zvyknout. Všechno by mělo být tak důvěrně známé, ale nebylo a kdykoliv zašel za roh do kuchyně, byl překvapený, že našel Sherlocka u stolu a chemikálie ve dřezu. Dveře, které by měly vypadat  _správně_ s dlouhým, tmavým kabátem pověšeným na zadní straně, někdy Johna zaskočí a on si uvědomí, že kolem Sherlocka začal našlapovat po špičkách, a to opatrnost nikdy nebyla vlastnost, o které by kdykoliv předtím řekl, že k němu patří.  
Sherlock také cítí tu změnu, ví to. Ví to, protože pověsil světla, aniž by o to byl požádán, protože když se doba mezi večerním jídlem a časem jít spát neúprosně vleče, Sherlock se na něj dívá tak bezmocně – jak trávili své večery  _dřív_ , když zrovna neměli žádný případ? John zná odpověď, ví, že se dívali na hlouposti v televizi a strašně se nasmáli Sherlockovým dedukcím o hostech v různých talk show, ví, že si četli a povídali si a žili, tady v tom bytě, ale nemůže najít cestu zpátky a připadá mu, že každý večer jenom čeká, až bude moct utéct po schodech nahoru, pryč od těch prosebných očí …  
„Pospěš si, Johne!“ řekne Sherlock a John se na něj ostře podívá. „Oh, a určitě se vezmi aspoň kabát, jsou Vánoce.“  
„Volal Lestrade?“ ptá se John. „Na Štědrý den?“ Pocítí nepatrnou naději. Věci jsou vždycky jednodušší, když mají případ, když si dokáže vzpomenout, jakou roli hraje v Sherlockově životě a bez rozmýšlení pracují společně.  
„Myslím, že dokonce i od nás lze očekávat, že si dnes večer dopřejeme volno.“  
„Tak co tedy?“  
„Kostel, Johne. A pospěš si, bohoslužba začíná v půl deváté.“  
„Kostel?“ ptá se John nevěřícně, ale Sherlock už ho žene nahoru po schodech, aby si našel něco vhodného na sebe.  
„Stejně pořád nevím, proč jdeme do kostela,“ brblá John, když načepýřeně funí vedle Sherlocka cestou na Bryanston Square. Jejich dech se sráží ve vzduchu a St. Mary vypadá královsky, jak zlatě svítí do noci.  
„Pracuješ na nějakém případu? Měl jsem si vzít zbraň?“  
„Do kostela, Johne? Vážně?“  
John potřese hlavou a tiše zaujme místo v lavici vedle Sherlocka. Je to sváteční vánoční bohoslužba, jak John pochopil a je překvapený, když vidí, jak Sherlock listuje ve zpěvníku a zakládá si písně.  
Pastor monotónně mumlá a John se rozhlédne kolem sebe. Světla jsou před bohoslužbou ztlumená, lavice jsou zaplněné. Dorazili se Sherlockem právě včas a našli si zastrčené místo vzadu v rohu, tak akorát příhodné pro dva lidi, kteří tam v podstatě nemají co dělat. Ačkoliv když vejde průvod, je prakticky nemožné nic neprožívat, i když je to jenom nostalgie, jenom vzpomínka na očekávání Štědrého dne, anebo podivná slavnostnost rituálu, prováděného po stovky let.  
Když nejmenší ministranti prochází kolem, Sherlock vstává a John ho chvatně následuje. Sbor začne zpívat a Sherlockův sytý baryton se rozezní vedle něj a naplní jejich malý prostor v rohu lavice a John začne v odpověď také zpívat, takže už není slyšet pouze Sherlockův hlas.

_Jdou zástupy věrnýc_ _h,_ _s jásotem a chválou_

_ó vydejme se s nimi, ó vydejme se s nimi,_

_Pánu zpívejme._

  
John má svůj osobitý, jasný tenor, sice méně školený, než Sherlock, ale o nic horší. Zpívá s nadšením, protože Sherlockův hlas je silný a protože se tam vzadu cítí izolovaný, jako kdyby je nikdo jiný nemohl slyšet, přestože je kostel plný lidí. Jsou tu uzavřeni ve svém vlastním světě, jen Johnův a Sherlockův hlas, hřmící varhany, světla, vůně vosku a Vánoce.  
John ta slova zná, zná je, aniž by o tom věděl, uložil si je do paměti před tak dávnou dobou, že mu připadá, že je zná odjakživa. Nepotřebuje zpěvník v ruce, (i když je vděčný za jakoukoliv kotvu, které se může držet) a tak letmo pohlédne na Sherlocka, který se také do zpěvníku nedívá. Sherlock je vzpřímený ve své plné výšce, bradu nahoru a má v očích nepřítomný výraz, když zpívá, jako by byl jen nádoba a slova dávné radosti a znovuzrození skrze něj pouze proudila.  
Jak sleduje Sherlocka, náhle ho zasáhne vzpomínka na jejich časy předtím, najednou si uvědomí, že Sherlock má minulost, že nebyl vždycky takový, jako se objevil v Johnově životě, ale že tu kdysi byl chlapec Sherlock, který možná o Vánocích chodil se svou rodinou do kostela a doufal, že dostane chemický set. Že pod tou pečlivou fasádou je člověk, který se může cítit stejně dezorientovaný a vystrašený, jako on sám a který se vrátil k něčemu, co znal z dětství a Johna vzal s sebou.

_Pojďme_ _a_ _pokloňme se_

_pojďme_ _a_ _pokloňme se_

  
A John nechá tu píseň znít, svým hlasem se připojí k Sherlockovu a pozvedne ho, Sherlock na něj na okamžik pohlédne a přikývne a pak zas pohled upře před sebe. Začne druhá sloka a ani jeden z nich neváhá, přímo a bez nahlédnutí se do ní ponoří a John cítí takové množství emocí, že se v nich nedokáže vyznat. Jeho hlas zní takto lépe, silný a jistý a prolínající se s Sherlockovým a náhle si přeje, aby mohl vzít Sherlocka za ruku a stisknout ji a dát mu najevo, že nelituje, že nikdy nelitoval a že ho přijme zpátky třeba tisíckrát, jen ať už zůstane navždycky.  
Píseň skončí příliš brzy, šest slok není dost na to, aby vyjádřili všechno, co si potřebují navzájem sdělit.  
Cesta zpátky na Baker Street netrvá dlouho. Ulice jsou plné návštěvníků kostela, kteří v chladu pospíchají domů a ani Sherlock ani John nemluví, ale není to napjaté ticho, spíš jen pořádné nadechnutí po tolika písních.  
Když dorazí k domovním dveřím, Sherlock otevře a nechá Johna, aby vešel jako první a pak za ním opatrně vyjde nahoru po schodech.  
Vánoční světla jsou rozsvícená, nechali je dnes svítit, kvůli sváteční atmosféře a byt je přívětivý a září světlem.  
„Zahraješ mi?“ zeptá se John a jeho slova se zdají hlasitá po jejich mlčení, po jejich velmi dlouhém mlčení.  
Sherlock přikývne, přinese housle a zvedne je k rameni plynulým pohybem, na který už John skoro zapomněl. Zazní tóny, ale není to vánoční hymnus, jak John očekával, ale něco tichého a lyrického, Sherlockova vlastní skladba – a John ho zcela bez zábran pozoruje. Jeho tvář v záři vánočního osvětlení je proměnlivá– hned je propadlá a prázdná, samé ostré hrany a údolí, hned teplá, zrůžovělá a plná života.  
Když píseň skončí, Sherlock na něj pohlédne, otázku v očích, ale John zavrtí hlavou a vstane. Přejde místnost, postaví se k oknu vedle Sherlocka a vyhlédne ven na ulici. Sherlock k němu přistoupí jako dítě, housle volně visící v jedné ruce a zaboří obličej do Johnova ramena. A John ho drží a nadechuje se vůně Sherlockových vlasů, Sherlockovy kůže, látky jeho košile.  
Jsou Vánoce a Sherlock je doma.

*** * ***

 

_Pozn. překl.:_  
_Tu koledu, kterou Sherlock s Johnem zpívali, si můžete pustit třeba[tady.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GaUP7wBk-dQ)_  
_V češtině neexistuje, je známá v latině (Adeste fideles) a angličtině (O Come All Ye Faithful), v anglicky mluvících zemích je velice rozšířená. Jestli vám připadá nějaká povědomá, tak je to tím, že její melodie je hlavním hudebním motivem v pohádce Anděl Páně._


End file.
